De películas y otras cosas
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Nunca creí que las escenas típicas de película me ocurrirían a mí. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿Verdad?


**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fueses así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: Nunca creí que las escenas típicas de película me ocurrirían a mí. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿Verdad?**

* * *

Capitulo único.

Calor.

Estúpido y agobiante calor.

¿Vieron esos días en que literalmente te estás derritiendo como si fueras un helado? Pues bien, estoy sufriendo de uno de esos días. Quisiera poder hacerme chiquitita y meterme en el refrigerador y así poder de una buena vez por todas estar fresca. ¿Por qué no existe una "maquina encoje personas"? Qué tristeza.

Estamos en el receso de verano, el cual termina en unas pocas semanas, para dar comienzo al que sería mi último año de secundaria. Nunca fui de quejarme del calor, es más, lo disfruto, solo que estos últimos días han sido agotadores. La temperatura subió unos cuantos grados lo que hace que, encontrar un lugar fresco, sea todo un desafío.

Miro el ventilador de techo que se mueve mientras estoy recostada, en estos momentos es lo único que me puede refrescar. Nuestra casa es espaciosa, pero el jardín no es lo suficientemente grande para colocar una pileta, por ende, mi cuarto es lo más fresco que pude encontrar. Y créanme que cuando digo "fresco" no es el fresco que todos se imaginan, tan solo una leve brisa.

Ya aburrida de contar las vueltas que dan las astas del ventilador a cada minuto, algo realmente interesante cabe destacar, decidí abrir mi cuenta de Facebook para ver si encuentro alguna novedad y así sacarme un poco el mal humor que me rodea. Y es que sufrir como estoy sufriendo me pone así.

Un numerito rojo aparece en la bandeja de mensajes. De seguro de Tomoyo, siempre fiel con sus novedades, chismes o la foto de algún chico "lindo" para pedirme opinión sobre si es o no verdaderamente "lindo" entre otras ocurrencias que solo ella puede tener.

Eriol Hiragizawa, el autor del mensaje. Inesperado. Sepan entender, es el amor platónico de mi mejor amiga, no es que no tenga relación alguna con el chico, habló con él, no mucho pero algo es algo, pero nunca tuvimos contacto de esta forma, por eso es de lo mas intrigante, me siento una persona importante.

"_Estimados… _

_Supongo que ya son conscientes del calor inhumano que azota nuestra ciudad, por lo tanto he decidido junto con mi grupo de amigos, invitarlos a una pequeña fiesta en mi casa, que por supuesto y como muchos han de saber, cuenta con una piscina lo suficientemente grande para que quepan varias personas en ellas._

_Espero su presencia el día de mañana a partir de las 2 de la tarde. ¡A disfrutar de un poco de frescura!"_

Recibir un mensaje de Eriol es mucho, pero ¿qué me invite a la pileta? En verdad soy importante. Este calor les hizo mal a varias personas definitivamente.

Esperen un segundo.

"El día de mañana a partir de las 2" Fue escrito ayer, por ende mañana es hoy. ¡HOY! Miré la hora, las dos menos cuarto. Mierda. No sería la mejor amiga del azabache, pero esa piscina no me la perdería ni loca.

Mientras busco como desesperada que ponerme, se escucha de fondo una pegajosa y conocida melodía en mi cuarto. Mi celular. Di vuelta todos los almohadones de mi cama hasta dar con él.

- ¿Hola? –respondí apresurada sin mirar quien me llamaba.

- Sakurita ¿Cómo estás? Te he estado llamando varias veces en lo que va del día –Si señores, estuve con el celular apagado todo el día porque me olvidé de cargarle la batería.

- En verdad lo siento Tomi, ya sabes, la batería como siempre.

- Me lo imaginaba linda, por eso estoy en la puerta de tu casa, –Lo cual era de esperarse- para ayudarte a elegir las cosas para la fiesta de Eriol.

- ¿Tu también fuiste invitada Tomoyo?

- Obvio querida, ahora baja y ábreme –me contestó con una pequeña risita.

Bajé apresuradamente y allí estaba ella con su sonrisa amistosa de siempre. Subimos y empezamos a hablar sobre la dichosa invitación, por lo tanto me enteré que varias amigas y conocidos nuestros también habían sido invitados. Más gente con quien charlar y divertirse.

- Toma Saku, es un pequeño regalito que tengo para vos –acto seguido me entrego una bolsita de muchos colores con un gran moño.

- Pero Tom, aún falta para mi cumpleaños –le dije mientras empezaba a abrir el regalo. Estaba ansiosa por ver que sería, pero a la vez temía. Los regalos de mi amiga suelen ser lindos pero no algo que justamente yo compraría y/o usaría.

- Lo sé, pero esta es una buena ocasión para usarlo, ¿no crees?

O no.

* * *

Lo que se suponía que era una pequeña fiesta, resultó ser todo lo contrario. Uno dice "pequeña" y se imagina una reunión con varios conocidos, algunos no tanto, pero en fin. Pocas personas. ¿Me creen si les digo que estaba casi todo el instituto en este lugar? Era como un día de clases, solo que sin útiles, sin tener que estudiar y con todos en bikinis y trajes de baño.

Adiós a sentirme importante.

- ¿Oe, Tomoyo? ¿Estás segura que esta es la casa? –pregunté sumamente avergonzada.

- Claro Sakurita, no cabe la menor duda, ¿te molesta?

- Es solo que hay muchas personas, las cuales no conozco en su mayoría y digamos que tu regalo no es lo más…

- No te atrevas a criticar mi regalo, lastimas mis sentimientos, aparte lo elegí especialmente para vos Sakurita –me contestó sonriente para luego comenzar a caminar entre las personas para buscar a alguna amiga de nuestro grupo.

Aparecieron rápidamente Rika y Naoko, las dos se veían muy lindas con sus bikinis, al perecer ya habían disfrutado del agua durante un rato. Chiharu todavía no había llegado ya que se había retrasado por culpa de su novio Yamasaki, amigo íntimo de Eriol.

Encontramos una mesa vacía y estuvimos charlando durante varios minutos sobre trivialidades y cosas de chicas, mientras que tomábamos unos refrescos que habíamos buscado en la cocina. El calor seguía presente, pero la sombra, la bebida y poder charlar con amigas, hacía que no se sintiera tanto.

El ambiente era divertido, a pesar de no haber tantas caras conocidas. Todo el mundo parecía disfrutar del día, de la piscina, de las bebidas, de la música. Algunos se reencontraron con amigos después de mucho tiempo debido al receso de verano. Otros se conocían y se presentaban entre sí. Muchos bailaban, otros hacían guerra de agua con lo que encontraran. La mayoría de las chicas tomaba sol en el patio cerca de la enorme piscina, y otros hacían diferentes tipos de competencias acuáticas.

Como había varias mesas con sus respectivas sillas y sombrillas esparcidas por todo el jardín, al igual que nosotras, varios grupos tomaban un descanso acompañados de alguna bebida que se repartían y algún que otro bocadillo.

La casa del azabache era enorme y sus padres nunca estaban, por eso y por su popularidad las fiestas de él eran las más conocidas y concurridas de todo el instituto. Era la primera vez que asistía a una, nunca me había interesado en este tipo de juntadas, pero no la estaba pasando mal ni me arrepentía de venir.

- Sakura, mira quien acaba de hacer aparición –el susurro de mi mejor amiga cerca de mi oído me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Giré mi cabeza para observar al susodicho que señalaba disimuladamente la amatista. Allí estaba.

Dos años atrás, un estudiante de intercambio ingresó en nuestro instituto, más precisamente en mi salón. A pesar de sentarse atrás mío, nunca intercambiamos muchas palabras más allá de algún saludo. Al poco tiempo ya era mejor amigo de Eriol, ambos congeniaban muy bien, así como también con Yamasaki.

De la popularidad ni hablemos. Un chico con un excelente nivel académico. Notas que brillaban y un carácter impecable. Era el ejemplo a imponer de todos los profesores. Lo adoraban.

Y del alumnado ni hablemos.

La población femenina del instituto lo alababa como a un dios. Tenían justa razón. Era uno de los chicos más lindo de todos. Dotado de un físico espléndido por ser buen deportista, una cabellera chocolate de lo más desordenada que lo hacía parecer rebelde, una sonrisa perfecta que aunque muy pocas veces (escasas diría yo) se la dedicaba a sus "fans" hacía que quedes deslumbrado. Y sus ojos. Tenía los ojos más lindos jamás vistos, no solo por su color ámbar veteado con tonalidades diferentes de marrones, si no por su mirar. Transmitía cosas que te eran imposibles de explicar.

Pero así y todo jamás se le conoció una novia, algún amorío ni nada que se le pareciera. Era todo un misterio. Lo cual hacia que sus perseguidoras estuviesen esperanzadas de que algún día su eterno amor, les prestaría atención.

Shaoran Li. El muy famoso y desesperadamente sexy Shaoran Li.

Si señores, yo también puse mis ojos en el susodicho. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo siendo tan perfecto?

Y ahí estaba él. Con una bermuda y una camisa blanca abierta que dejaba ver su tonificado cuerpo. Con su característica pose desinteresada, tomando una cerveza, mientras reía con sus amigos sobre algún comentario hecho entre ellos. El tan perfecto e inalcanzable Li.

- ¡Sakura! –Rika gritaba mi nombre mientras reía a carcajadas junto a las demás.

- Si lo sigues mirando de esa forma se te caerá la baba -¿En qué momento había llegado Chiharu?

- Siempre fue distraída, pero si le sumamos a Li en su panorama de visibilidad la perdemos totalmente –En este tipo de situaciones hasta Naoko se une a las gastadas.

- Te pusiste colorada, que tierna te ves, te debo sacar una foto –Tierra trágame.

Es sabido entre nosotras mi gusto por Li. Al principio resultaba imposible de creer, ya que nunca fui de fijarme en el sexo masculino, pero oigan ¿algún día a todos les toca, verdad? Y con el tiempo pasó a ser una especie de burla. No malentiendan, no se burlaban de mi gusto ni nada. Se burlaban de cómo me quedaba prendida mirándolo por lo que parecían ser horas. Mis caras eran épicas y mucho más cuando ellas se daban cuenta de mi despiste.

- Ya no soporto el calor, vayamos a la pileta a refrescarnos un rato –todas asintieron a la proposición de Chiharu. Todas menos yo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sakura? –Naoko me miró con preocupación debido a que la idea no me fue del todo convencedora.

- Es solo que…

- Resulta que le hice un regalo divino a Sakurita, una linda bikini que había visto días atrás. Pero al parecer no le es del todo agradable a su gusto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que es algo más chico de lo que estoy acostumbrada a usar normalmente –dije completamente ruborizada.

- ¡Oh vamos Saku! Eres la capitana de las porristas y muy buena deportista, lo que hace que tengas todo en su lugar, por ende, cuerpo no te falta. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse –me dijo Rika.

Todas asintieron a su aseveración y me obligaron a sacarme el vestido veraniego que llevaba puesto en esos momentos. Sus caras de sorpresa eran inconfundibles.

- Vieron, no fue buena idea, mejor ustedes vayan que yo…

- Estas hermosa Sakura, en verdad. Te favorece mucho. Tienes muy buen ojo Tomoyo –dijo Chiharu mientras miraba mi bikini de color verde con algunas flores de colores.

Nuevamente el rubor invadió mis mejillas, mezcla por la vergüenza y el calor que azotaba la ciudad. Próxima e inevitable parada: la piscina.

No podía negar que el agua estaba espléndida, tenía una temperatura de lo más agradable y refrescante. Había varios dentro, pero el tamaño hacia que nadie estuviese incomodo. Continuamos nuestra amistosa charla allí mientras nos salpicábamos entre nosotras cuando la ocasión era inevitable. Podía sentir como varias miradas se enfocaban en mí, incluso una de color ámbar, según Tomoyo. El calor definitivamente le estaba haciendo estragos a su cabecita.

Luego de unos minutos Rika y Naoko salieron a buscar unas bebidas. Chiharu se distrajo con Yamasaki a unos cuantos metros nuestros y Tomoyo salió corriendo con la excusa de que quería ir al baño. De seguro algún plan extraño de ella para chocar "accidentalmente con Hiragizawa", haciendo que quedase yo sola en la piscina.

Salí del agua quedando a unos escasos centímetros del borde, pero un movimiento en falso causando una trastabillada hizo que caiga dentro nuevamente.

Fueron unos horribles segundos en el que nadie había notado que caí. De pronto olvidé como se nadaba, como podía salir del agua. Ninguna persona ahí lo había notado y yo sentía que me estaba ahogando. Estúpida torpeza la mía.

¿Vieron como pasa en las películas o en nuestras libros favoritos, que en los momentos menos inesperados y donde parece el fin de todo viene alguien y te rescata? Jamás pensé que eso me ocurriría. Jamás. Siempre creí que esas cosas pasaban en historias ficticias. Pues bien, me tragó mis palabras junto con el líquido que me rodeaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Kinomoto? –Sentí como mis pies tocaban el suelo de la piscina. Al parecer ya estaba a salvo en los fuertes brazos de mi rescatista y podía respirar aunque con algo de dificultad. Tosí para liberar mis pulmones del agua que había tragado.

Miré alrededor y nadie pareció haber notado lo ocurrido varios segundos atrás. Todos seguían como si nada.

- Bi… bien, gracias… -miré para ver quién era mi héroe. Primer error. Estar en brazos de Li, saber que él me salvó, ver su mirada preocupada puesta en mí. Demasiadas emociones para un solo segundo. Adiós respirar con normalidad. Segundo error.

- ¡O… oye! Todo está bien, respira tranquila, fue solo un susto –Li salvándome, balbuceando, tranquilizándome. Como para respirar tranquila, ¡Ja! Sí, claro.

Me abrazó protectoramente mientras acariciaba mi espalda para tranquilizarme. Todo parecía un sueño solo éramos él y yo, el resto ya no existía. Me sentía cálida y protegida con sus brazos rodeándome. Podía escuchar su corazón latir de una manera apresurada pasando a ser una más lenta. Yo también lo abrazaba, aunque de manera tímida. Sabía que eso quizá nunca volvería a ocurrir. Quería grabar a fuego todas las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

- Sabes, me hiciste asustar mucho Sak. –susurró cerca de mi oído. Nadie me había llamado así y era la primera vez en que él no decía mi apellido. Me sentía en verdad dichosa- Sueles ser muy torpe y despistada a veces.

-Yo… lo siento –dije bajito avergonzada. Tenía razón, si no hubiese sido por mi torpeza, no hubiese ocurrido nada. Pero si no hubiese ocurrido nada, no estaría así en este momento. En el fondo debería reconocer que estaba feliz.

- Por suerte todo está bien, el susto ya pasó, no hay de qué preocuparnos entonces. –levanté mi cabeza y estaba sonriente. Y esa sonrisa me la estaba dedicando a mí. Las mil y un sensaciones que cruzaron mi cuerpo eran indescriptibles. Era feliz. Mis ojos se iluminaron y sonreí junto con él. Ya podía morir tranquila.

Luego de salir de la piscina, se excusó y se retiró quien sabe a dónde. Ya me encontraba hace rato con mis amigas contándoles lo sucedido. Todas se sorprendieron y preocuparon, pero después de reiteradas veces de decirles que estaba bien no dijeron más nada. Pero a Li no lo volví a ver en toda la tarde.

* * *

Los días continuaron siendo agobiantes de calor. El receso llegó a su fin y con ello el comienzo de mi último año en el instituto. Los nervios y la emoción me invadían por igual.

Luego del pequeño incidente en casa de Hiragizawa, no volví a ver ni a hablar con Li. Como era de suponer y como ya había imaginado previamente las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Solo dos conocidos compañeros de salón, con unos pocos amigos en común.

Las instalaciones estaban repletas de alumnos ya, tanto de caras conocidas como de algunas no tanto. Estudiantes nuevos, caras nuevas, vivencias nuevas. Todo nuevo para un año nuevo.

Ingresé al salón y ya estaban todas mis amigas allí. Las saludé con un amistoso "Buenos días" el cuál ellas respondieron de la misma forma. El constante ajetreo no se hizo esperar. A medida que avanzaban los minutos el lugar se iba llenando con más chicos. Todos hablaban emocionados sobre lo que sería ese nuevo año, las vacaciones o la novedad que estaba en boca de todos, la pasada fiesta de Eriol.

Hablando de Roma, entró seguido de Yamasaki y Li. Mi respiración se detuvo por unos segundos y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Díganme loca o exagerada, pero estaba incluso más lindo de la última vez que lo vi. Y eso ya es mucho teniendo en cuenta de que ya de por sí es perfecto.

-Buenos días señoritas –saludó el galante azabache que provocaba más de un suspiro. Todas respondimos sonrientes. Atrás pasó Yamasaki quien al ver a Chiharu se la llevó a charlar unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase. El siguiente fue Li quién miró primero a mis amigas a quienes saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Luego me miró a mí pronunciando un "Hola Kinomoto"

El día transcurrió en total tranquilidad. Mismos compañeros, mismos profesores, mismas materias a excepción de alguna que otra nueva. Mismos asientos. Diferente salón. Diferente año.

Al ser el primer día no nos dieron ninguna tarea, ni trabajo y así sería al durante esta semana. Aburrida, hay que reconocerlo y no es porque fuera una apasionada con el estudio.

Con Li las cosas siguieron iguales que antes de la fiesta del azabache, como si nada hubiese pasado nunca. Según Tomoyo, no me había sacado la mirada de encima en todo el día. Simples falsas esperanzas. Lo único que me alegraba es que el viernes empezarían las prácticas de porristas.

La semana pasó rápido. En medio fui con mis amigas al shopping de paseo a pasar la tarde y de paso a comprar materiales que algunos profesores nos pedían para las clases que impartían. Hoy era el tan esperado viernes, el día de los talleres y actividades vespertinas.

Como ya mencioné soy la capitana del equipo de porristas, y hoy haríamos la primer práctica y prueba para aquellas nuevas postulantes. Tomoyo pertenecía al coro, su voz era hermosa. Naoko al taller de lectura, Rika al de cocina y Chiharu al de teatro. Li era el capitán del equipo de futbol. Eriol, Yamasaki y otros estudiantes formaban equipo con él.

Me encontraba sentada en las gradas de la cancha haciendo las pruebas y aunque quisiera evitarlo la mayor parte de mi atención se encontraba un poco más allá donde los chicos entrenaban. Primero correr, luego unos ejercicios y luego un partido para ponerse en forma después de varias semanas sin jugar. Me sabía mejor sus rutinas que las nuestras.

-Muchas gracias, te salió muy lindo. –le dije a la última chica luego de ver su coreografía- Mañana colocaremos la lista de las que pasaron la prueba en la pizarra de anuncios –comuniqué.

Todas me miraron sonrientes y esperanzadas antes de irse. La mayoría eran las ingresantes de los primeros años. Una sonrisa nostálgica se me escapó cuando recordé la vez que yo me encontraba en el lugar de ellas.

-Nos vemos mañana Saku –Aiko, mi compañera y sub-capitana, me saludó mientras iba corriendo en dirección del edificio. De allí mismo veía que venía Tomoyo.

- Hola Tomi, ¿no deberías estar en el coro?

- Aún no, empezamos en media hora más o menos. Vine aquí unos minutos para charlar con vos, ya que nos quedaremos hasta tarde –me contestó mientras se acomodaba el uniforme después de la corrida.

Le conté como nos había ido con las prácticas y la prueba, y ella sobre los nuevos preparativos que tiene planeado para el coro para presentar en el festival que tiene lugar en dos meses. Las demás ya se habían ido y me comunicó que mañana teníamos noche de películas y pochoclo en casa de Rika, salida clásica que hacemos por lo menos una vez a la semana.

- Y bien, ¿qué tal todo con Li? –preguntó de repente.

- Pues ya sabes, como siempre, no he vuelto a hablar con él.

- No pierdas la esperanza Sakurita. Ya verás como pronto estarán juntos.

- Sabes Tomoyo –empecé a decir mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo. Pronto comenzaría a llover-, la verdad es que ya no creo que eso llegue a suceder.

Su mirada pasó a ser una seria denotando que prestaba atención a mis palabras.

- Nunca en los dos años que estuvo aquí me prestó atención. Siempre fui una simple compañera más. No pasábamos de un escaso saludo algún que otro día, y no creo que eso cambie este año.

- Pero la otra vez…

- Lo de la otra vez fue un accidente ocurrido por mi torpeza, y Li justo estuvo en ese momento para ayudarme. Si no hubiese sido él, podría haber sido cualquier otro. Ya me cansé de crearme y que me creen esperanzas donde no hay.

- Sakura… -intentó interrumpirme nuevamente, pero cuando mi boca se empieza a mover por sí sola no hay quien la pare. Otro defecto mío.

- Siempre creí que alguien como Li podría fijarse en mí. Que él sería distinto a los típicos chicos populares, que no le importaría estar con alguien como yo, alguien que pasó, pasa y pasará desapercibida en el instituto. Siempre lo quise imaginar como el chico perfecto, pero estaba cegada, él no es así…

- Sakura, espera. –dijo con temor en sus ojos.

- Él es el típico chico popular. Arrogante, creído, gruñón. Si no eres de su grupo, ni estas a su altura, simplemente no te habla, te ignora. Tienes que ser una figura destacada para que el gran Shaoran Li se fije en uno. Además es hosco y malhumorado. No entiendo que le vi. –bien Sakura, bien. Ahora mira adelante.

Levanté la mirada y Tomoyo estaba horrorizada. Había dicho algunas verdades, o eso quería hacerme creer yo, pero no era para tanto. Hasta que descubrí que no me miraba a mí. Giré mi cabeza con miedo… Miedo que hizo aparición cuando lo vi. Las prácticas de futbol habían terminado hacia algunos minutos. Li se había acercado a charlar o a preguntarnos algo, otra cosa no explicaría porque tomo la dirección hacia nosotras en vez de ir a las duchas y vestidores en dirección contraria, y por mera casualidad de la vida, la cual al parecer me odiaba, había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que pronuncié. Ahora entiendo el porqué mi amiga quería detenerme.

- ¿Asique piensas que soy hosco y malhumorado, entre otras tantas cosas, Kinomoto? –sus palabras sonaron secas. Estaba enojado. Su tono de voz y su ceño fruncido lo demostrabas a simple vista.

- Y… yo, debo irme al coro –balbuceó Tomi mientras salía corriendo rápidamente.

- Lo… lo sien… -empecé a tartamudear. Sentía como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. Los ojos comenzaban a picarme.

- Sabes Kinomoto, -me detuvo en seco- desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eras torpe, distraída, bruta, aniñada…

Las palabras del castaño hicieron que unas lágrimas rebeldes cayeran por mis mejillas.

- Y no me equivoqué, con el pasar del tiempo lo fui notando, eres todo eso y más.

Estaba siendo cruel y me lo merecía, ya que segundos antes yo tuve la misma actitud con él. Pero dolía. No me preocupe por contener las lágrimas, miraba el suelo. No podía enfrentar su mirada. Estaba empezando a llover.

- Nunca fuiste muy femenina o carismática. Sumamente despistada y desarreglada…

Las gotas caían en mayor tamaño y con mayor frecuencia, pero no me importaba y al parecer a él tampoco. Escuché como comenzaba a acercarse a mí. Todavía dolía e iba a doler por un largo tiempo.

- Pero jamás pensé que hablarías de los demás sin saber cómo son en verdad. No te creía así.

- Yo… yo no qui… quise –traté de pronunciar, pero el llanto hacía imposible que mis palabras sean entendibles. El continuaba hablando.

- Una vez me llegó el rumor de que gustabas de mí. –mis ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa- Al principio no lo creí, como podía yo llamar la atención de alguien como tú. Pero al parecer y por lo que me hiciste entender es cierto. –No solo sentía tristeza, si no también vergüenza. Mañana sería el hazme reír de todos. La chica que creyó que Li la registraría.

- Me has hecho enojar Kinomoto. –por primera vez lo vi a la cara, ya no tenía el ceño tan fruncido y sonreía. Esperen un segundo. ¿Estaba sonriendo?- Me dolieron tus palabras, en verdad lo hicieron. La tranquila Sakura Kinomoto hablando mal de alguien, ¿quién lo creería? Y el afectado soy yo –hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo-. Pero aún así las cosas no cambian en nada…

- ¿Qu… qué co… cosas? –pronuncié como pude. Todavía seguía llorando.

- Lo que siento Sak –dijo y me devolvió la mirada nuevamente, ya no había rastro de enojo- Cuando te conocí no solo supe que eras despistada entre otras cosas. También supe que eras diferente a la mayoría de las chicas. Siempre estas alegre sin importar que pasa. Ayudas a todos en lo que puedes y tratas de dar lo mejor de ti en lo que te propones. Eres totalmente transparente. Tus muecas son graciosas cuando no te salen los ejercicios de física o matemática y mucho más cuando pasas al frente a resolverlos en la pizarra –una sonrisa divertida se asomaba cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras y aunque él no lo supiera, estaba logrando que mi corazón latiera muy rápido-. Eres bonita, dulce. Tienes una sonrisa muy linda y unos ojos bellísimos. Y aunque no lo notes tienes a varios chicos enamorados. Y creo que lo supiste el día de la fiesta de Eriol con tantas miradas encima.

- Yo no…

- Ese día estabas realmente hermosa. Todas las miradas masculinas estaban puestas en vos y eso hacía que me hierva la sangre –su rostro se oscureció para luego pasar a neutro nuevamente-. Y en el momento en que te vi caer se me fue la respiración. No dude un segundo en sacarte del agua. Me hiciste llevar un gran susto Sak y más cuando vi tu rostro asustado después de la caída.

Para ese entonces estaba enfrente de mí. Mi cara debía tener todos los colores posibles en ese momento. Aún estaba temerosa de alguna posible reacción que tuviera pero ya no lloraba. Ambos estábamos empapados debido al agua que aún seguía cayendo.

- Tenerte abrazada a mí fue una experiencia que jamás olvidaré. Sentir tus brazos alrededor mío. Tu respiración. Tu cuerpo. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que lo que siento por ti, sigue latente desde el primer momento –ya no había distancia entre nuestro cuerpos-. ¿Todo lo que dijiste sobre mí es cierto? ¿Eso es lo que piensas acerca de mí?

- No, yo solo… hablo sin pensar, en verdad no creo que tú seas así Li –dije mientras agachaba mi rostro. De pronto el suelo era de lo más interesante.

- Que suerte –dijo el ambarino mientras tomaba suavemente mi mentón y levantaba lentamente mi rostro-. Porque yo pienso que tú eres maravillosa –sonrió y cortó la distancia entre nosotros.

Sus labios chocaron con los míos en una unión electrizante. Eran suaves, cálidos. Sentí una corriente por mi columna cuando él me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a moverse con movimientos lentes. Para cuando me desperté de mi ensoñación, me encontraba correspondiéndole mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Nos separamos, pero sin despegar nuestras frentes.

- Me tienes enamorado desde el primer día, Sak. No sé cómo, pero lo hiciste –dijo con una sonrisa radiante la cual me contagió.

- Y tú a mí Shaoran –le contesté para luego cortar la distancia entre nuestras bocas.

Era una escena de digna de película. La lluvia, los sentimientos destapados, las lágrimas, las palabras y luego un beso transmitiendo todo lo que sentíamos por el otro. Había sido un día de muchas emociones, un día que guardaré en mi corazón como uno de los tesoros más preciados.

Mañana nos preocuparíamos por el resfrío que pescaríamos. Ahora solo éramos él y yo. Nosotros.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Acá estoy después de un largo tiempo publicando otra historia y una vez más de nuestros castaños preferidos. Espero que les halla gustado. Me pasé horas escribiendolo sin parar y saboreando cada palabra que nacía.

Desde ya gracias por tomarse el tiempo de lectura de esta pequeña historia. Si les ha gustado o no, pueden notificarmelo con un review, me harian taaaaaan feliz :D

Espero volver pronto y mejorada jajaja.

Besos son sabor a frambuesa.

**Ladysuzume-Chan**


End file.
